


our destiny will lie above us

by skai_heda



Series: deep space [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: An expedition into deep space splits the crew, leaving them either dead or galaxies apart. John Murphy and Raven Reyes are left to restart humanity on a deserted planet on their own; but maybe not all hope is lost for Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's return.(Epilogue of Never Meant to Die There)(not a stand-alone fic)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: deep space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602634
Kudos: 48





	our destiny will lie above us

**Author's Note:**

> ight. y'all asked.

The stars are beautiful. 

John Murphy watches Raven Reyes for a few moments, standing out as a crisp black silhouette against the blanket of stars.

"I think they're dead," she murmurs when Murphy joins her side out on the large rock. "There's no way they could've survived it."

"Gentle singularity," Murphy reminds her. “The black hole could’ve had a weaker gravity…” 

He trails off at her look.

"It's just too impossible,” she insists. “We don't even know how long it's been."

Raven worries him; and he worries about Clarke and Bellamy, too.

Contrary to his generally pessimistic mindset, Murphy hasn't ever entertained the notion that Bellamy and Clarke may be dead.

But he knows that Raven has, and he can see it killing her from the inside out.

 _Hurry up_ , he asks the sky, he asks his friends. _Hurry before I stop believing in you, too._

* * *

Raven Reyes is a practical woman.

So that's why, in her eyes, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin died as soon as they detached and fell away into the black hole.

It should be the other way around; logical as she is, she's the one always looking to the light.

Instead, now she's the one who's already dug their graves in her mind and buried their bodies, whereas John Murphy keeps his head turned to the stars, waiting for people that will never return.

He tries to be there for her, tries to lessen her loneliness with every kiss and every embrace. Every smile he gives her as she brings the living pod back to its prime condition, every lock of hair he tucks behind her ear, every raucous shout of laughter when they play soccer, every spark between his lips and her skin on the nights they spend entangled around each other pulls her a little farther back from the edge, but it doesn't always ease the pain of watching her friends die for... nothing, really.

How could they have known if Octavia was alive or not?

If anyone was alive or not?

Right now, as she forces down some of the berries they found on one of their scavenging hunts, she tries to conjure up some sort of possibility that Bellamy and Clarke survived.

_Nothing._

She can't even apply the assurance of Sanctum being a gentle singularity; none of it seems to add up, none of it produces an outcome in which they weren't killed.

She finishes the rest of her dinner and goes back outside.

Murphy used to think she watched the stars just because she was waiting for Bellamy and Clarke, but she only watches them because she thinks they're beautiful—she expects nothing more from the skies.

The air is sweet, and it reminds her achingly of Earth, and Raven absentmindedly reaches down to touch her leg brace.

_Look how far we've come, you and I._

"Raven!" Murphy yells from behind her, snapping her out of her moment of reminiscence.

"I'm coming!" she yells back. "Just give me a minute—"

"No, Raven—look!" He runs to her side, rocks and dust flying as he skids on the ground. He raises an arm to the sky, his index finger outstretched.

"A shooting star," Raven breathes.

"No, Raven, that's not a shooting star," Murphy insists, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Don't you recognize it?"

Raven squints at the sky, and gasps out loud.

It's a Dropship.

An actual _Dropship_ , flying towards them. It looks newer, a sleeker model. With this, Raven's heart sinks; how long has it been?

"Raven," he murmurs, taking her hand. "It's them."

"It might not be," Raven says, her fingers trembling in his grip. "There's no way—"

The Dropship lands a little gracelessly in front of them.

Impossible, but true—Raven would recognize that reckless flying anywhere. "Bellamy...?" she asks, stepping forward, letting go of the man beside her.

The door opens, and they stand, fully clad in their suits, staring at the night sky.

Clarke's eyes, blue and bright and alive, land on her, and she pulls her helmet off, gasping at the sweet, sweet air.

And then she runs, straight into Raven, and she keeps thinking that it must be a dream, it has to be. But Clarke is here, in her arms, real and alive, smelling like shampoo and a new plane and just _Clarke._

"You made it," Murphy says in disbelief from beside them, allowing Bellamy to pull her into a hug that lifts her off the ground.

When they pull away, Raven asks. "Octavia?" she murmurs.

Bellamy's eyes darken for a second. "Gone by now." Beside her, Clarke crosses her arms, staring at the ground.

Raven swallows, looking down, trying not to cry. She'd literally known Octavia since before she could walk.

"And Earth?" Murphy asks.

"Also gone," Clarke sighs. "But Octavia solved the equation. They're living in stations orbiting other planets."

"Plan A," Raven breathes, overwhelmed by relief.

"Plan B isn't out of the picture," Bellamy murmurs quietly. "Population bomb still functional?"

Murphy nods.

They stand in silence for a long time, staring up at the stars.

"It's beautiful," Clarke says after a moment, and Raven's surprised to see tears in her eyes. Sometimes, Raven forgets how much she's lost to this solution.

"Lexa's dead, isn't she?" Clarke asks Murphy, who nods sadly. She huffs, wiping a tear away with a gloved hand. Bellamy puts a hand on the small of her back, his eyes closed.

"But you guys did it, didn't you?" Murphy asks, a pathetic attempt at lightening the mood, but it makes everyone smile through their various states of grief.

"Yeah, we did it," Bellamy sniffles, letting out a watery laugh.

They've lost so much, Raven and John and Clarke and Bellamy. But even though they stand there, crying for everyone they couldn't save, they smile a little, too.

Raven knows their destiny had always been above them, in every sense of the word.

And now—they're exactly where they're supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> okay time to start updating other fics again


End file.
